


【盾冬】高级定制

by EvenSue



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSue/pseuds/EvenSue
Summary: 青年设计师Steve Rogers走马上任百年老品牌Coineé的新任创意总监，在事业生涯重要转折点的他意外邂逅了一生的缪斯与挚爱。直面时尚界的对他能力的质疑纷纭，他与Bucky搭档携手为品牌的崭新纪元拉开万众瞩目的精彩序幕。洞察盾冬 现代AU 纽约客系列 波林尼亚卷*创意总监设计师 Steve x 前花滑运动员模特 Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

红、白、蓝。

杂乱无章的线条像是荒腔走板的旋律被随手抛掷在纸上，铅笔凌乱散落着，稿纸前坐着一个疲倦不堪思绪紊乱的设计师。Steve Rogers捏着铅笔，捋了捋那灿烂的金发，不出所料地看见指缝里散落的三两发丝。苦笑一声，他把笔丢到桌上，撞开桌上一叠彩铅。

苦咖啡的气息萦在吐息间，瞪着面前敞朗的落地窗几秒，金发男人终于下定决心起身走出工作室，逃也似地飞快走到电梯前揿下摁钮。

“三十七层到了。”冰冷的机械音冰冷地说。Steve收起手机，插着兜慢慢走出去。

这层是Coineé的健身房，或许高强度的运动可以暂且清理一下Steve脑中红白蓝的混乱色彩。最近他来这里的次数频频上升，自从走马上任这百年老牌的创意总监——他的前任忽然兴致大转上德州种地去了，而他则要面对没剩几个月的时装周春夏大秀焦头烂额——至今已经数月没睡过好觉了。

健身房里有几个模特聚在一起一边做瑜伽一边谈天说地，整面俯瞰纽约城的落地窗前齐整的地陈列着两排健身器械，一个棕发男人在跑步机上训练。他默默走到角落的跑步机上戴上耳机，Fabrizio Paterlini的钢琴曲缓缓在澄澈明亮的正午阳光里流淌。

他跑了一个两公里，减缓了速度开始中场休息。斜前方的棕发男人恰按停了跑步机，扶着两侧的扶手缓缓下来，拧开一瓶矿泉水仰起头大口猛灌。水珠从漂亮的侧脸上滚落下来，Steve鬼使神差地把手压在急停键上停下了跑步机，专注地欣赏起眼前光景。棕发男人这时候忽然转过头来，逮住了他来不及闪躲的目光。

Steve一时不知该坦坦荡荡地注视还是歉意地移开目光，最终只是继续欣赏而直白地望着他。男人却忽然轻笑了一下，像是明亮的辉光忽然直射进眼眸，直打得他措手不及。始作俑者却干脆利落地转回身，好像方才那个笑容全不存在一样地再次启动了跑步机。一时间耳畔只剩下跑步机运作的声响与轻微的气喘声，阳光熠熠地在他发丝间生辉，顺着优越的身段与腰线滑落下来。

Steve叹口气，重新设定了跑步的速度，抒情的钢琴声仍在耳畔叮咚作响，可惜只是他一人的背景乐。

先前有些过分的高强度健身扯到了旧疾，Bucky的左手又开始隐隐作痛，背上也冒起了冷汗。他坐到门口的长凳上休息，戴上耳机翻着播放列表也不知该听些什么，只是望着黑屏的手机愣神。

余光瞥见那个金发的家伙慢悠悠地走过来，拧开一瓶矿泉水在长凳另一端坐下。他仰起头喝水，手撑在膝上，结实的背肌颇瞩目地隆起。Bucky悄悄侧了侧黑屏的手机，从反光里上下打量着男人。一道灼热的目光却毫无预兆地从屏幕的反射中牢牢锁定了Bucky的眼神，惊得他险些坠了手机，讪讪装作只是在发呆。

金发男人却借机向他挪近一些：“你好，我是Steve Rogers，一个设计师。”

Bucky不得不转过头去看着他，真诚地望进他的蓝眼睛，点点头说：“我知道。”顿了几秒他又说，“James Barnes，模特。”

“我知道。”Steve学着他的样子说，却显得有些不怀好意，“我看过你过去的一些比赛。事实上是……很多。”Bucky的瞳孔因为讶异而放大了，有些不知所措地望着他。

然后他小声说，“是的……我以前是个滑冰的。但是我后来受伤了所以……”

“哦不没关系，你可以不用向我解释。”Steve的肩膀放松下来，过了几秒弯起嘴角说，“我要上去了。你想去我工作室喝杯咖啡吗？”

Bucky仍是坦诚地望着他，半晌耸了耸肩道：“为什么不呢？”

“你知道，当你说工作室的时候，我并没有期待看到这么……”Bucky并膝坐在他的木质长桌上，手指一下下敲击着木料。脚边放着一个纸篓，塞满了被捏成一团的纸团。

“干净整洁，哈？”Steve不无骄傲地走到落地窗边，佯装望着窗外江景，实从玻璃的反射里注视着身后的Bucky。顺着设计师的目光向江景望去的Bucky没什么笑意，半垂着眼帘几乎有些恍惚模样。

“是。”注意到Steve醉翁之意不在酒的目光，Bucky终于似乎低笑了一下，然后抬起眼注视着他的背影说。

“散乱的颜料，乱扔的画笔，满地的纸团，别告诉我你更喜欢这款？”Steve转过身来望着他也笑，蓝眼睛弯成一汪小海，“真可惜，我是个收纳狂，还有洁癖。”

Bucky向后把手撑在桌面上，抬眼向他挑眉，“看来和你谈恋爱可不太轻松，不是吗？”

Steve双手插兜向他缓缓走来，扯了扯散开两个扣子的黑衬衫，那里因为运动而冒出的汗濡湿了一些，紧附在身上。设计师停在Bucky面前一步远的位置直视着他，“那可不一定，不试试怎么知道？”

Bucky嘴角弯着一点笑意，似乎颇端详了了他一番，又从桌子上跳下来忽然拉近了距离，“或许会是个好主意。”他凑近的绿眼睛里藏一点狡黠，惹得设计师一时怔愣。他却又飞快地从Steve面前绕开，转过身沉下肩欣赏起他高挂的满墙画作。

可不知为何，Steve总觉得那背影一旦自觉逃脱了他的目光，便似显得忽然落寞下来。

与Rogers那样近距离地直视的时候Bucky背上忽然渗起了汗珠，那双蓝眼睛那样真诚地注视他，似乎正在认真寻找当年冰场上意气风发的王者的影子。而那却是他不堪回首的旧梦。

五年前冬奥赛场上最后一次跳跃的那一摔，摔去了他的金牌与冠冕、摔断了他的左手、也摔断了他正冉冉上升、备受瞩目的运动员生涯。迢迢赶回美国，他好像只转瞬即被遗忘，教练们又前赴后继追逐新升的明星，对这个昔日的宠儿弃之敝履。

Who the hell is Bucky？冰场质问他，而他自此再未踏上过冰场。旧日有过合作的设计师在他康复后伸出橄榄枝，他因而得以在此栖身——像个懦夫一样逃离他过去十数年人生的灰败落幕，却又没有勇气在新生中再一次绽放。

这一点也不Bucky Barnes，一点也不像曾经那个冰场上无所畏惧所向披靡的勇士。在Rogers澄澈目光的凝视下，他忽然觉得无可遁形。

“你还好吗？”他被身后突如其来的声音吓了一跳，转过身看见Steve Rogers不知何时走到身后，关切地望着他。Bucky这才意识到自己原来盯着墙上那幅抽象画沉默太久以至于Steve觉察了不对劲来。

“没什么，只是突然想到……”他的声音僵在喉咙里，在Rogers那样的眼神里酸涩地噎住，“没什么。”他最终只是说。

Steve轻轻握住他垂落的左手，温暖裹住了坠入记忆中冰场寒气的Bucky。他向着一脸担忧的金发男人笑了笑，然后把目光转向他放在一旁的衣架，那里挂了件米黄红缎带的长裙。Bucky的目光落在衣架后挂着的法国油画，转过头看向身后的设计师。

“自由女神？”他笑起来时很好看，眼尾上挑，绿眼睛像是在闪闪发光。Steve的喉结上下滚了滚，望着站在衣架前欣赏他作品的Bucky，忽然错乱地想象起身穿这件米黄色长裙的棕发男人来。

“我猜错了？”Bucky见他不回答，把手放在他眼前晃晃。

“不，没有。”Steve这才回过神，忙说，“就是德拉克洛瓦那幅《自由领导人民》。”*

Bucky用指尖碰碰那细腻的布料，又小心地收回手。Steve被他谨慎的样子弄得发笑，握住他的手伸向前捏住了布料揉搓，站在他身后道，“这远不是成品呢，你可以随便摸，甚至你想要试一试都可以。”

Bucky愣了一下，转过头望了他一眼。Steve这才意识到自己说了什么，尴尬地直擦自己的鼻尖，盯着地板拼命地想着该说些什么来补救，脑海里警铃狂响。

“好啊，你有试衣间吗？”Bucky却忽然打断了试图把自己缩成一团的金发大家伙。

“当然……嗯？”Steve呆呆望着Bucky从衣架上取下那件长裙，向着他下意识指向的试衣间走去。试衣间的门咔哒一声合上了，就像他骤停的心。

等待像一场漫长的折磨，他在自己工作室的沙发上坐立难安，为这个不知是恶作剧还是真心的玩笑弄得思绪纷乱。他逃到健身房本是去放松心情的，没想到竟给自己创造了更大的混乱——而他却仍甘之如饴。

听见试衣间的门吱呀一声打开的时候他几乎直接跳了起来，看着穿着希腊款斜肩长袍的男人大步向他走来，觉得呼吸大概都已经被彻底遗忘。

“帮我扎个头发？”Bucky微笑着把皮筋放到他手里，而他甚至都不知道自己在做什么一样挽起那柔软的棕发。如果这是一场梦，那可真是有够疯狂的，他惶恐地想着。上帝啊，请别这样戏弄这个可怜的孩子了。

然后他深呼吸一下缓缓抬起头，看着镜子里半坦着肩真如希腊女神一般的男人，身着他原本找哪个模特试也不合心意的长裙在阳光下浮起一点圣洁的光辉，又充斥着一种别样的力量感。而他跻身入这幅完美构图的画卷，身穿黑衬衫黑长裤与他的自由女神比肩而立，色彩的强烈反差造成了奇异的冲击。远方海畔的自由女神像从镜子里倒映出来，为这幅画添上一笔绝妙。

呼吸的声音安静地充斥着他明亮的工作室，他和Bucky安静地从镜面反射里长久地对视，双双失去了言语的能力。

“嘿，Steve，去吃中饭吗？”同僚Sam Wilson不合时宜地莽撞推开工作室的门，又在看到里面景象时默默噤了声，僵硬地像个机器人般一声不吭地合上了门。

两个人大梦初醒般尴尬地又立了几秒，Bucky终于笑出了声，掩藏着脸颊无端的红云说：“那个，我先去把衣服换回来……”

“哦，好，好的，呃，谢谢你……”Steve语无伦次地回答，然后恍然大悟地飞快松开不知何时握在Bucky腰上的手，“你真的很美，上帝，我都不知道该如何描述……”

“谢谢。”Bucky正拧开更衣室的门，转过头向他轻轻微笑一下。金发的家伙一时没能站稳，跌进了柔软的沙发，捂着砰砰直跳的心口庆幸Bucky不曾看见他这幅蠢样。

TBC.

————————

*波林尼亚，九缪斯女神之一，司管颂歌与修辞学、几何学。无象征物，通常神情忧郁，头戴面纱。

*德拉克洛瓦[《自由领导人民》](https://banyuezhai.lofter.com/post/2029dde2_1cafdc6d3)

一定要看一眼！超美的画 ~


	2. Chapter 2

“晚上一起吃饭吗？听说对面的日料店开了，”Steve一边心不在焉地握着铅笔随手在稿纸上写写画画，一边举着手机给Bucky拨电话，手指不知觉地在手机边沿上捏得死紧。

“嗯？……我最近在节食准备一场秀诶，还是不吃了吧。”Bucky似乎还没怎么睡醒的样子，迷迷糊糊的音调里满是倦意。Steve移开手机看了眼时间，已经快正午十二点了。他挑了下眉，啜饮一口热咖啡，然后搁下笔。

“或许我可以好奇一下是什么秀？”

“是Hydra啦……”那边的Bucky好像正窸窸窣窣地起床，趿着拖鞋走动的声音隐约传来，“Rumlow的秋冬男装成衣秀，偶尔赚赚外快嘛。”

Steve笑起来，听着那边拖拉椅子准备早餐的杂乱声音，随便和Bucky闲聊起来。另一只手却做贼般飞快扯过一张空白的稿纸，在纸上三两笔草草画下想象中的Bucky，等闲坐在正午艳阳里叼着面包打电话，又私心在男人挽起的发髻里插上一朵盛开的蔷薇花。

“稀客啊Rogers，”Rumlow手指间夹着烟，讶异地向后靠在椅背上，“你居然想来看我的秀，我记得我们的风格可是天壤之别。”

Steve擦擦鼻尖讪笑一下，“最近灵感枯竭，头发都掉了好多，看来是时候就换换风格了。”

Rumlow了然大笑起来，“Coineé的高定线把你折腾的不轻哈？可惜了那头漂亮的国宝级金发。”

金发男人苦笑着怂怂肩，两人端起面前的啤酒碰了个杯，“邀请函会提前寄来的，”Rumlow站起身一口干完澄黄的啤酒。压根不比他大的黑发男人笑着拍拍Steve的肩膀，“好好干，小伙子。”

Steve捏着薄薄的邀请函走进Rumlow色调阴沉的秀场，从高悬的顶端垂落的吊灯散发着幽冷的暗光。他坐在秀场半明半暗的交界处，心思也像开场前的秀场一样纷乱。

他到底在干什么？他望着秀场尽头逐一走出来的陌生男模，迷茫地想。沉重的鼓点像敲在他心上，震得胸腔发疼。

Steve很早就知道自己喜欢女孩也喜欢男孩，也并非没有过数段美好的恋爱经历。他身边更也不乏漂亮的模特们投怀送抱，然而即便他们一丝不挂站在他面前，他向来也能不为所动。

只有Bucky不同，棕发男人只是玩笑般穿上他潦草的样衣，就好像从画里走出来无情地夺去他的呼吸。

夜晚他的梦里走马般上映着疯狂的场景，就像一部劣质的文艺片蒙着斑斓混乱的光色，像是个该死的十六岁青春期男孩儿。第二天醒来他就打电话约了久别的老同学Rumlow要了那场秀的门票。

他到底在干什么？他是不是完蛋了？触碰着自己胸口危险的心悸，他呆望着从暗处步步走来的Bucky。记忆里冰场上熠熠生辉的绿眸与秀场上冷漠厌世的神情重合，明暗之间流转出摄人心弦的力量，让他呼吸发滞。

Bucky上身是精致的深色西装背心与大敞的外套，最里层本应有的衬衫却不知所踪，露出一点引人遐想的肉色来。胸口缀着拜占庭式的花色项链，手腕上缠绕着几圈棕黑色皮带，白皙的手指反手握住一端。另一端尾部的金属沉沉垂落在地上，拉扯出摩擦的沉钝声响。

Steve下意识拽了拽不知为何发紧的衬衫领口，视线羞愧地向下逡巡。棕发模特修长的双腿被皮革紧致地包裹着，修饰出一条理应被立法禁止的诱人曲线来，每一步重重踩下来都好像是塞壬的歌声。标准的Rumlow风格，Steve第一次觉得这个老同学的设计原来这么精彩，并严肃地向天发誓他刚才绝对没有咽口水。

我完蛋了。他垂在膝边的拳头悄悄攒了起来，确信地想。

散场的时候他溜进后台，佯装对Rumlow表达庆贺。只见Rumlow正忙着应付如潮的媒体，Steve看都没看他的回应便随意拍拍老友的肩错开他往后台走去。

后台一如既往乱七八糟，模特们已经换下了衣服，三三两两凑在一起聊天。工作人员手忙脚乱收拾着东西，化妆品和饰品散乱一地。他花了一点功夫在安静的角落找到了独自出神的Bucky，他已经换回了常服，绿眼睛安静而落寞，像是一片破碎的湖泊。

Steve想要走过去，却又踌躇着不敢打扰他。在原地半晌，倒是Bucky抬起头注意到他，过了几秒才恍然弯起一个惊讶的笑容。Steve刚想说什么，又觉得胸口像被堵住了一样说不出话。

Bucky拍了拍脸颊整理了一下表情，然后换上笑容的样子慢慢向Steve走过去。“你怎么来了？”说完他又后悔，他当然是来看Rumlow的秀场。总不会是为了他。

“你那天说你要走这场秀的，”Steve却干净又坦诚地望着他说，“所以我就来了。”

Bucky被他砸得头晕目眩，脸颊倒是先他一步飘起了红晕。“我，我们出去说吧，”他低下头，伸手轻轻推着Steve的手臂说。

“我知道旁边有家不错的中国菜，”Steve感受着手臂上的温度，不由有些紧张，无意识地反复折叠着手里的秀场邀请函——漂亮的卡纸已经在过去漫长的数十分钟里被折磨的伤痕累累，“我在想……或许我们可以一起吃个中饭？”

氤氲的水汽半掩了对面坐着Bucky的神情，正午的艳阳翻倒在木桌上，融进朦胧的茶香里。Steve点了菜，朝服务员微笑一下，回过头看到托着半边脸颊安静望着自己的Bucky，就好像被小鹿猛撞一下，在荷花池里泛起一汪涟漪。

“Buck……”他喊道，却又刹住车不知道该说些什么，棕发男人抬起眼眸看着他，轻轻眨了眨眼睛。

“你今天真的很美，”他最后抓着餐巾说，“像是，和以前截然不同的美。你知道的，以前是那种，张扬的，少年意气的美。现在，我的意思是……”

茶雾忽然散去，露出Bucky垂着眼睛摇头的样子。“你不用这样骗我，Steve，”他微笑着说，笑意不及眼底，有些失落的绿眼睛揪紧了Steve那颗可怜的心脏，“我知道我表现的很糟糕。”

“完全没有！”Steve着急地否定，却在Bucky清澈的凝视下局促起来，“我以前一直不怎欣赏Rumlow那款设计风格，直到今天看见你……”

“Rumlow听了肯定要和你翻脸，”Bucky仍只是笑着摇摇头，“那是你的滤镜，Steve。你只记得我以前的样子，却没有看见现在的我，就觉得我还和以前一样。”

“我现在只是个混口饭吃的籍籍无名的小模特而已。我再也不是那个冰上少年了，Steve。”他云淡风轻地一锤定音，“你曾欣赏的那个意气风发的少年已经不复存在了。接受这个残忍的现实吧，亲爱的。”

“我没有——”

这时候服务员端着他们的菜肴来到，Bucky只是恳求般笑着对Steve说，“吃饭吧……拜托。”

Steve的心只也好像被他记忆里冰场的寒意冻得发疼，只有讷讷低下头一声不吭地吃饭。不是这样的，他在心里不停地反驳，可是Bucky那双干净的眼眸安安静静注视着自己，他只有把那些话全都吞进肚中，只闷闷地憋出一句：“你就是很好。”

然后他就看着Bucky在无数滴阳光的监视下红透了脸颊。

Bucky握着手机敲响Steve工作室的时候已经又是一周过去，Steve正躺在沙发上朝墙面上百无聊赖地扔飞镖，看到Bucky过来几乎从沙发上跳起来，下意识把握着飞镖的手背在身后。

要不是因为那条莫名其妙的短信而摸不着头脑，Bucky现在应该已经笑了起来。Steve蹬上运动鞋快步走来，不好意思地站在Bucky面前抓了抓后脑的金发，尴尬地笑了笑却又找不到什么借口解释自己的无聊行为。

“我只是，有点没灵感……”他只有苍白地说。

“没关系，”Bucky忍着笑，却又有些揪起眉头，“呃，我想问问，这个工作安排是什么意思？”他把手机转向Steve，展示自己的邮件，“为什么会安排我去参加今年的春夏……女装秀？”

Steve装傻充愣说：“咦，你不是我们的签约模特吗？”

“但我是个男模。”看着金发男人一副笃定的样子，Bucky甚至有点不确定地陈述。

“哦，但是，我们之前不是也有很多男模走女装、女模走男装吗，”Steve忙辩解，“而且我真的怎么也找不到更适合那条裙子的模特了——Buck，那简直是为你而生的。”

其实他还有份私心：他想帮Bucky在秀场上找回当年的快乐和自信，可他又不负责男装线。天晓得他哪来这份笃定，明明自己也是个刚任职的愣头青，却偏偏就是坚信自己可以帮助Bucky。他甚至没有问过对方需要不需要，反正他就是想再看到那个男人自信而闪闪发光的样子——而不是这样，每每他转过头的时候就缩回落寞失意里去，总不肯承认自己的优秀，就好像在害怕什么——你在害怕什么呢，Bucky？

对Steve的盘算一无所知的棕发男人纠结地抿着唇说：“但是那真的很奇怪……”

“两倍工资，”Steve忽然说 。

Bucky愣了一下，犹豫地说，“不……不是这个问题。”

“五倍。”

“我……成，成交。”Bucky挣扎半晌，最终还是在蓝眼睛的攻势与金钱的诱惑里丢盔弃甲。

天啦，我就这样上了贼船。Bucky在心里哀叫，但他给的实在是太多了。我又不是没有穿过裙子，Bucky在心里对手指——年轻时代嘛。再说，那件衣服也真的很好看……他一眼就喜欢上了。算了，不亏，更奇怪的衣服都走过，他最后终于达成结论，然后也忍不住笑了起来。

Steve一副喜不自胜的样子，伸出手来和他击掌。Bucky草率地应付他一下，然后从Steve手里抢过飞镖，走到沙发后轻轻一掷。稳稳停在正中央，嘲讽般看着Steve砸在四环的飞镖。Bucky心情不错，假装从头顶摘下帽子繁复地鞠了个躬，然后高兴地哼着小调走了。

Steve站在原地转过身目送Bucky的背影，因为那个久违的鞠躬而心动不已。那是从前Bucky在领奖台上会做的动作，他在心里小小地欢呼一声，感觉到无与伦比的快乐。

这时候忽然有灵感在卡顿了三四天的头脑中乍现，心里的郁结一扫而空，他飞快地扑到工作台前撕去画满乱七八糟烦躁线条的草稿纸，认真工作起来。

Bucky终于等到了电梯，正预备踏进时回过头瞥了一眼，望见工作室里金发男人伏案工作专注又可爱的模样，还是忍不住漫起温柔的微笑来。

好吧好吧，总而言之，一切都在变好。他揉了揉并不疼痛的左臂，愉悦地想。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

“所以，你到底要把我带到哪里？”Bucky懒洋洋地躺倒在Steve的副驾驶座上，眼睛上戴着Steve愚蠢的斗鸡眼眼罩，被神神秘秘地蒙在黑暗中。他对那眼罩意见似乎颇大，时不时拨弄着两侧的带子，“我可是放弃了今天的健身房时间来的，你最好有什么真正有趣的地方。”

“你马上就知道了。”Steve侧头看他一眼，藏不住嘴角的弧度，小心地把车停进车位熄了火。他推门下了车，一路小跑着帮Bucky拉开车门，雀跃地说，“下来吧！”

Bucky狐疑地撑着他的手臂向外迈了一步，没摘下眼罩只叉着腰转了一圈，笑容忽然僵在脸上，“——你带我来冰场？”

“Bingo！”Steve伸手温柔地帮Bucky摘去眼罩，声音轻快，“你怎么猜出来的？”

“不，等等，Steve，我不觉得这会是一个好主意，”Bucky盯着眼前熟悉却又充满压迫性、好像随时要把他吞下的庞大建筑，飞快地摇着头，呼吸急促，“Steve……拜托，我不能，我真的不能……”

Steve被不曾预料到的强烈反应吓了一跳，望着惊慌失措的绿眼睛，连呼吸都滞涩到发疼，“上帝啊，我简直是世界上最大的蠢蛋——对不起，你还好吗？——天，我真是个自大又自负的混蛋。我们现在就回去，好吗？我真的很抱歉，我不该——”

他伸出双臂半环住Bucky试图安抚他，整个人僵直地站着，追悔莫及地反复道歉自责。然后他预备撤开一些，却被Bucky忽然伸手拽住。一言不发地，Bucky把棕色的脑袋半靠到他肩上静静埋了半晌。Steve的身子更是绷直了，然后缓缓地伸手抱住了Bucky。金发男人安静了一会儿，又忍不住低着头开始小声愧疚地碎碎念，Bucky好像偷偷在他臂弯里笑了一声，然后打断他严肃地说，“嘿，Steve，你知道你一紧张话就会特别多吗？”

“什，什么？”Steve一时反应过来，差点咬到自己的舌头，愣愣望着Bucky，后者溢出了一声轻笑，然后紧张地舔了下双唇，飞快地眨了眨眼睛。

“我说，或许，只是或许——我们可以尝试一下？”

Natasha正在长凳上穿着冰鞋，棉麻的扁绳在她手中熟稔地绕得飞快。听见门口的脚步声时她抬头望了眼，却登时愣在原地。

“Barnes？”她犹豫地喊到，望着那踌躇走来的棕发男人不可置信地睁大了双眼。

Bucky似乎有些不安，几乎不敢与她对视地打了个招呼，“好久不见……Nat。”

Natasha维持着弯腰的别扭动作注视了他几秒，然后果断地踢开还没穿上的另一只冰鞋赤着一只脚别扭地跑上去给了他一个拥抱。Bucky被她撞得后退一步，恰好靠在了身后金发男人的身上。

“你还知道回来。”Natasha用着十足不满的语气，嘴角的微笑却暴露了她自己。Bucky紧紧回抱他，歉疚地说，“抱歉……我忙着挣口饭吃。纽约真不好混啊，是吧？”他不好意思说自己没勇气回到这里、没勇气面对自己的过去——至少纽约不好混是句真话。

Natasha用那双总能看破一切的眼睛上下打量他一番，然后眨了眨眼，缓缓扬起一个微笑，朝Steve的方向侧了侧头，“这个金发帅哥是谁？”

Bucky揽过Steve的肩膀，话音含笑还带了一丝羞怯与无端的得意，“介绍一下，这是Steve，Steve Rogers。”

“名字有点熟悉，”Natasha挑眉，向Steve伸出手，“Natasha Romanoff，Bucky的老同事，很高兴认识你。”

“所以，”Bucky拉开他不知为何能被保留至今的储物柜，对安静地坐在一旁的Steve说，“你怎么知道我以前在这里训练的，嗯？”

金发大个子眨巴着眼睛看了他几秒，乖乖承认道，“我以前来看过你训练。“

“你看过我训练？”Bucky诧异地转过身，手里拎着他的老朋友——那双漂亮的白色冰鞋。他的指腹擦过冰冷的刀刃，感受到一种难以言喻的怀念感——我竟已逃离这里这么久。

“为了给你设计考斯腾*，”Steve如实答道。

“你还给我设计过考斯腾？”Bucky更是惊诧。

“你那套《冬》的考斯腾就是我设计的，Mr.White那时候忙着准备秋冬大秀。”你的尺寸还是我量的呢。少年的笑容在Steve的回忆里闪闪发光，让他掩不住地微笑起来。

Mr.White，Coineé的上任创意总监，Bucky曾经的御用考斯腾设计师。也正是他对丢了饭碗儿浑浑噩噩的Bucky伸出橄榄枝，让他得以在Coineé的男模队列中挣了一席之地。

“哦——《冬》。”Bucky噎了一下，喉头涌起一股奇异的感觉来。他坐倒在长椅上，捏紧了久违的冰鞋紧张地缓缓套上，“那是我最喜欢的一套节目，真的。最后一次的时候我本来打算滑这套节目的，教练硬是换了难度更高的另一套。”如果没有换的话，或许自己就不会摔成残废了。Bucky把这句话吞回腹中，黯黯垂落了一刹眼眸。

Steve侧过头担忧地注视着Bucky有些低落的神情，犹豫地伸出手轻轻在他肩上拍了拍。Bucky耸耸肩，转过头来向他绽放出一个笑容，“——我们走吧。”

*考斯腾：即Custom的音译，花滑运动员的表演服饰。

站上冰场前Bucky还有些犹豫。Steve的笑容从玻璃挡板上映照出来，他做了好几次深呼吸，终于试探着踏上光滑的冰面。冰刀的金属与冰面相撞的瞬间，Bucky感受到一阵久违的情绪震荡着从足尖传到五脏六腑。冰刀捎着轻响在冰面上擦出一条白痕，顺着他的滑行而延伸。从前的训练、欢笑、得意、刻入灵魂的步法与动作，在这一刹那间从冰封之下破土而出，在他足尖迸裂。

Bucky几乎是循着本能忘情地享受着与冰面难以分割的熟稔感，在滑行与旋转之间好像掀起了一阵飓风，又像国王重新君临自己的王土。他毫无意识地欢笑起来，绿眼睛里满溢出难以自禁的快乐，发梢在滑行带起的冷风里飘舞。一切就好像还都未曾改变，他还是那个天之骄子，冰场上的佼佼者，万众瞩目的明日之星，而不是如今——

身后传来一阵巨响，他才想起还有个姓Rogers的金发傻大个和他一起踏上了冰面。Steve有些狼狈地靠着边坐在地上，目光还粘滞在Bucky自得又自在的身影上。Bucky循声转过身，先是抑制不住地大笑起来，然后便轻快地向他滑去。前运动员精准地在他身前刹住车，右脚在前优雅地做了个绅士邀请女士跳舞的动作。他稳稳地抓住Steve的手把他拽起来，还险些因Steve下意识紧张抓牢他手的动作跌进他怀里。

两人堪堪稳住了身形，一时间却拉得格外近，Bucky能清晰听见Steve的心跳声。重回冰面的欣喜与无端暧昧的氛围搅在一起，让他大脑有些死机，维持着单手搭在男人胸口的动作向他投去亮晶晶又傻乎乎的目光。Steve则像是卡机的电脑，不知所措地向后用手撑着身体，用那双干净得不可思议的蓝眼睛望着他。

“第一次看见你笑得那么开心，”Steve像是被摄了魂魄，不受控制地说。Bucky望着他却不知道该怎么俏皮地应答，只有半张着嘴感受着红晕从脖颈缓慢地向上攀爬。空气似乎也稀薄起来，谁都不敢动弹，生怕打破了这一瞬的美妙氛围。

Natasha在他们身后吹了个口哨，华丽又冷漠地滑远了。Bucky这才恍然醒过神来，忙向后撤开去，红透了脸颊低着头不敢再与Steve对视。Steve用力擦着鼻梁，好像这样就可以安抚他跳得快要冲破胸腔的心脏一样。

Steve靠着边沿往前小心翼翼地挪动，在这个专业运动员的训练场里格外显眼。Bucky从前的朋友们陆陆续续来了，惊喜地看到久违的老友扑上来与他叙旧，几个人凑在一起一边从容地在冰面上滑行一边放声交谈。他们偶尔转过来望向举步维艰的Steve，然后发出一阵阵笑声，远远都能看见Bucky微红的脸颊。

经过Steve时，Bucky被他们推着后背推到他身边，“好好教教这个可怜蛋！”他的前同僚们喊道，Bucky恼火地蹬了眼他们，却换来更加恣意的笑声。

Bucky转过身来看向手足无措的金发男人，似乎忍不住悄悄笑了起来，又慢慢滑到他面前一步的地方，回头看了眼他示意Steve跟上。Steve亦步亦趋跟在Bucky身后，模仿着他的动作滑行，想着让Bucky这样的专业运动员来教他这样的小白实在太过浪费。

所幸他学东西快，虽然动作还笨拙僵硬，不过好歹可以不必再紧贴着边沿滑行。Steve看着Bucky的笑容，忽然志得意满起来，妄图学着那些运动员的样子单足滑行，活像个想在喜欢的人面前显摆的青春期小男生。他顺利地滑了几寸远，却在被Bucky忍不住用拳头挡住笑意的神情吸引目光的时候摔了一大跤。他这回羞红了脸，在Bucky的大笑中磕磕绊绊地爬起来，低落得像只被踹了一脚的金毛犬一样小声说：“你去和他们一起训练吧，Buck，别管我了。”

你在想什么！Steve痛斥自己，这是个专业运动员的俱乐部而你刚刚想在一个拿过世界冠军的前花滑运动员面前显摆你刚练了半个小时的滑冰水平！——我一定是连脑子都蒸干了，上帝啊。

Bucky好像想要把可怜巴巴的金发男人揽进怀里，但又克制地收回了手，带着止不住的笑意滑开了，徒留下Steve呆在原地戴着厚厚的沾着冰渣的手套蹭着发烫的脸颊。

离开时已近是傍晚时分，星辰悬挂在水洗般的天际，他们安静地坐在车里听着彼此的呼吸起伏。落日燃着了一缕霞云，窗外飞驰过鸟鸣与晚风。

Bucky脸上还有没褪去的欢笑，Steve忍不住侧过头去看那双被车灯照得熠熠生辉的眼睛。

“那么，”他吸了一口气，缓缓地望着温柔的绿眼睛说，“今天怎么样？”他的手不自觉攒紧了方向盘，好像正等待一纸判决。

然而却迟迟没有应答，他转过头，看见Bucky正注视着窗外的景色偷笑。Steve的脸颊一下子烧起来，甚至有些不安地屈起之间轻轻敲起方向盘，“Buck——？”

Bucky终于转过头，眨着眼望向他。“谢谢你，”他轻声说，视线从车前的玻璃窗里与Steve的相撞，“真的，直到今天我才知道我有多想念这个。它们是我生命的一部分，我都不知道这两年我是怎么过来的。”

他温热的掌心缓缓扣上Steve的手背，“所以，谢谢你，Steve。谢谢你做的那个蹦极前毫无预兆地把我推下去的坏蛋。”

Steve心头的焦躁一扫而空，脸倏地红起来不好意思地低下头，手背上的温度让他整个人都有些隐隐发颤。

“嗯哼，能看到你笑得那么开心，坏蛋就坏蛋吧。”Steve的嗓子眼发紧，视死如归却还强装轻松地说。Bucky的身体猛得绷紧，绿眼睛一眨不眨地转过来盯着他看。他舔了舔唇，低声说，“你这是犯规，Rogers。”

“是吗，”Steve刻意地看了眼公路的限速，“我不觉得我犯规了，Mr.Barnes。”

“你真讨厌。”

“我只是看你训练太辛苦了嘛，想带你散散心。”

“这只是常规训练。”Bucky低头咕哝着说。

“不是因为我的话你就不用这样加大训练量的，”Steve在给自己找理由方面格外执着。

“才不是为了你，”Bucky倔强地说，别开眼望向窗外，“我只是为了我的五倍工资。纽约很不好混的。”

“那可真让人伤心。”Steve好像真受了什么莫大的打击一样，垂头丧气地说。

车子因为红灯而缓缓减速。Bucky见他不再吭声，还以为自己真伤到了脆弱的金发设计师，回头飞快地望了一眼。只一眼便大意失足跌进了那汪沸腾的蓝色海洋，浑身的血液都被霎时引燃，心脏也在胸腔里不听指挥地飞快地跳动起来。

TBC.


End file.
